Receptor
by Tailmon Ornitier
Summary: Es un fanfic de digimons, Tailmon + Wizarmon, el primero que publico n_n Espero les agrade, Taiora y Takari presentes... Tailmon podrá regresar sano y salvo a su amado??


Definiciones del corazÃ³n...  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1.- Receptor...  
  
  
  
Ok! Todo comenzÃ³ apenas hace como 3 meses; Kari y Tailmon habÃ­an estado  
  
divagando acerca de lo que les deparaba el futuro respecto a sus actuales relaciones  
  
amorosas; Hikari estuvo saliendo Ãºltimamente con Takeru mientras que Tailmon se la  
  
pasaba largo rato en compaÃ±Ã­a de Hawkmon, el digimon de Yolei...  
  
Y si bien las primeras impresiones no fueron las mejores, Palmon se estaba divirtiendo  
  
de buena gana a costillas de ambas chicas en apuros, a lo que Mimi la reprimÃ­a, no sin  
  
poder soltar una sonrisa de triunfo al notar las divertidas situaciones en las que se habÃ­an  
  
enfrascado las dos muchas veces.  
  
Hawkmon era del tipo alegre, escandaloso y atrevido, lo que le habÃ­a valido a Tailmon  
  
varias vergÃ¼enzas en pÃºblico cuando su amigo trataba de jugarle alguna broma a  
  
digimon no demasiado vacilador... La carrera por la sobre vivencia despuÃ©s de tirar del  
  
cabello de Shogun Gekomon hubiera ganado fÃ¡cilmente el primer premio a los videos  
  
mÃ¡s chiflados de NorteamÃ©rica si Mimi fuera lo suficientemente insensible como para  
  
haber enviado la cinta que Palmon habÃ­a grabado con la mini video cÃ¡mara estilo Erika.  
  
Por otro lado, Takeru era mÃ¡s bien callado y apacible; a Hikari le gustaba bastante  
  
escucharlo platicarle acerca de las cosas de la vida desde un punto de vista para ella  
  
mucho mÃ¡s maduro que el propio; sin embargo, cuando los recuerdos de vidas pasadas  
  
en compaÃ±Ã­a de padres amantes comenzaban, era realmente irritante el soportarlo  
  
contarle sus desgracias de letra en letra, no sin evitar saltarse los momentos tediosos...  
  
Ambos tenÃ­an sus pros y sus contras...  
  
Durante la reuniÃ³n que niÃ±a y digimon tuvieran cada noche antes de ir a la cama, se  
  
contaban las penurias y aventuras del dÃ­a acabado; las carcajadas no podÃ­an dejar de  
  
hacerse notar por toda la casa y Taichi siempre tenÃ­a que terminar durmiendo en la sala  
  
para evitar molestarlas (o viceversa).  
  
La primera en esta ocasiÃ³n habÃ­a sido Tailmon, quien estaba realmente furiosa y su  
  
semblante cubierto de lodo y pintura vegetal; y ya que la palabra que mejor definÃ­a a  
  
Hikari no era DISCRECIÃ"N, tuvo que comenzar a relatar.  
  
  
  
-Fuimos a un museo...-comentÃ³.  
  
-Y son tan divertidos los museos actualmente en el Digimundo?-bromeÃ³ la niÃ±a, a la vez  
  
que se abrazaba de un enorme oso de peluche color marrÃ³n.  
  
-En realidad desearÃ­a que se tratase de eso...-Tailmon se dejÃ³ caer sobre la alfombra,  
  
suspirando.-Lo que pasÃ³ es que Hawk comenzÃ³ a jugar con el fÃ©mur de un  
  
Tiranomon...  
  
-Wew... Y luego?  
  
-Ya sabes el resto de la historia... DesarmÃ³ el esqueleto, se nos vino todo encima  
  
jalando de paso la escalera del pintor de remodelaciÃ³n de un ala del museo que resultÃ³  
  
no ser mÃ¡s que un Raremon; cuando por fin nos echaron a patadas del lugar, comenzÃ³  
  
a llover y aquÃ­ me tienes...  
  
  
  
La Luz comenzÃ³ a reÃ­rse y patalear hasta mÃ¡s no poder; Tailmon la observaba con la  
  
cara que siempre la ha caracterizado...  
  
[pic]((esta cara))  
  
Entonces era turno de la niÃ±a; Hikari se tirÃ³ de lleno sobre la alfombra mientras que su  
  
digimon se baÃ±aba ((con la lengua)) y la observaba pÃ­caramente como esperando por el  
  
ya bien aprendido reproche diario...  
  
-No parÃ³ de hablar de sus padres... -_-' Cuando mi familia vivÃ­a junta,  
  
pasÃ¡bamos mucho tiempo separados... Recuerdo perfectamente eso... Como sea  
  
yo era feliz... Lo que mÃ¡s me gustaba, era que cada fin de semana nos dÃ¡bamos  
  
un tiempo para todo; mi padre nos llevaba al parque de diversiones, al zoolÃ³gico  
  
o a diferentes lugares... No lo se... ExtraÃ±o realmente aquellos tiempos... Sobre  
  
todo cuando Matt me decÃ­a que...  
  
  
  
El gato la miraba con reproche; sabÃ­an bien que aunque les molestase, Takeru tenÃ­a sus  
  
motivos... ExtraÃ±aba mucho a su familia, y el ser hijo de padres divorciados era muy  
  
difÃ­cil de soportar... Por una parte Hikari agradecÃ­a al cielo el vivir en una familia  
  
completa; con su querido hermano mayor, un par de digimon y un par de padres que se  
  
amaban... Ella vivÃ­a en una nube de azÃºcar rosa en comparaciÃ³n con su novio... TenÃ­a  
  
que darle una oportunidad... Ya que si apartaba los recuerdos de Ã©l, era realmente un  
  
chico mono... Y debÃ­a admitir que le atraÃ­a bastante...  
  
Pero Tailmon no podÃ­a decir lo mismo... La verdad es que ella no sabÃ­a ni por quÃ©  
  
estaba haciendo esto... Hawkmon le gustaba mucho, pero no existÃ­a la chispa entre  
  
ellos... Simplemente no eran compatibles en cualquier sentido, y eso nadie podÃ­a  
  
cambiarlo aunque molestase a todo mundo... Nadie era compatible con ella... Un  
  
digimon serio, callado, responsable, huraÃ±o, si bien se lo permitiesen ermitaÃ±o, y en  
  
pocas palabras nada atractivo para una sociedad atiborrada de personas simpÃ¡ticas que  
  
nada le pedÃ­an a un pequeÃ±o gato... No cabÃ­a entre ellos... Nunca habÃ­a existido un  
  
digimon parecido a ella; un digimon que valiera la pena querer o por el que valiera la  
  
pena esperar... Simplemente, estaba destinada a estar sola... Si no conocÃ­a a nadie  
  
como ella, no valÃ­a la pena luchar... MirÃ³ por la ventana con resignaciÃ³n y su amiga la  
  
observÃ³...  
  
  
  
-Yo se que lo que pido no es mucho...-murmurÃ³ de pronto.-Solamente pido a alguien a  
  
quien querer... Yo... Nunca he sentido aprecio por nadie... Excepto por ti... Y... Eso no  
  
me sirve de nada.... No quiero estar sola Kari... No deseo pasar toda mi vida en  
  
compaÃ±Ã­a de humanos solamente... Necesito mi propia familia... Â¿Entiendes? Quiero a  
  
alguien como yo... Alguien que me comprenda... Alguien que entienda y mire la vida  
  
desde mi posiciÃ³n... Desde mi perspectiva... Alguien especial... Pero nunca ha existido  
  
nadie asÃ­... Â¿Por quÃ© el digimundo es tan injusto?  
  
-...  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor ir a dormir...-alegÃ³ Tailmon, dÃ¡ndole la espalda y tratando de treparse a la  
  
cama.  
  
-Â¿Y Wizarmon...?-interrumpiÃ³ Hikari... Las mejillas del gatito se sonrojaron  
  
inmediatamente sin que su compaÃ±era se enterara...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tiene Wizarmon?  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© dices que nunca has amado a nadie? Â¿O me dirÃ¡s que quieres seguirte  
  
haciendo a la tonta idea de que Ã©l y tÃº eran solamente amigos?  
  
-...No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme Kari...  
  
-TÃº lo amabas, Tail... Y eso lo se biÃ©n...  
  
Tailmon terminÃ³ de sonrojarse luego del comentario de la chica.  
  
-E-eso no es cierto!-se quejÃ³; por inercia se aferrÃ³ a la cama, ya que sabÃ­a que si se  
  
volvÃ­a, Hikari la hubiese descubierto ruborizada.-Wizarmon era mi amigo... Solamente...  
  
El mejor de todos...-se sienta sobre las cobijas.-Siempre fue muy amable conmigo... Ã‰l  
  
era todo lo que yo siempre habÃ­a soÃ±ado... La verdad es que en el fondo sentÃ­a envidia  
  
de Ã©l... Porque yo no era igual... Lo admiraba... Deseaba ser como Ã©l... Listo... Serio...  
  
Callado... Alegre... Responsable... Valiente... -de pronto comenzÃ³ a dejarse llevar.-  
  
TenÃ­a unos hermosos ojos verdes... Una voz muy agradable y suave... Y era muy  
  
inteligente...-comentÃ³.- No podÃ­a sonreÃ­r debido a las costuras que llevaba en los  
  
labios... Me pregunto quien serÃ­a tan inhumano como para hacerle eso... Nunca me lo  
  
quiso decir... Pero me gustaba mucho verlo... Su pelo castaÃ±o y largo atenuaba muy  
  
biÃ©n con sus orejas y...-se ruboriza.-No!! Â¿QuÃ© estoy diciendo...?  
  
-Â¿Lo ves...?-Kari no podÃ­a contener la alegrÃ­a que su compaÃ±era acababa de  
  
transmitirle en aquellas palabras...  
  
-No veo nada!-Tailmon se cubriÃ³ con las sÃ¡banas y su amiga se acostÃ³ a su lado.  
  
-No te resistas... Esto tarde o temprano terminarÃ¡ consumiendo todo lo que llevas  
  
dentro... Todas tus convicciones... Todo por lo que has luchado...  
  
-CÃ¡llate...-el digimon no se iba a permitir convencerse de eso... Su compaÃ±era estaba  
  
equivocada! Una vez mÃ¡s lo estaba...-Wizarmon era mi amigo...-repitiÃ³.- El mejor de  
  
todos... Y aÃºn le debo una vida...-luego cerrÃ³ los ojos.  
  
  
  
La maÃ±ana llegÃ³ con un nuevo dÃ­a y una nueva aventura matutina...  
  
O al menos asÃ­ le llamaban todos al echo de tener que asistir a clases... Los digimon  
  
tenÃ­an prohibido ir muy lejos o podrÃ­an perderse al tratar de regresar a casa...  
  
A un lado del departamento de los Yagami, una nueva familia se habÃ­a mudado esa  
  
tarde... TenÃ­an una hija llamada Mei y venÃ­an de china... Mei tenÃ­a un digimon llamado  
  
Fenicemon y era bastante bonita... Yagami Taichi no fue el Ãºnico que quedÃ³ prendado  
  
de la chica de junto... Su Agumon tambiÃ©n lo habÃ­a quedado, y parecÃ­an andar siempre  
  
por las nubes...  
  
Hikari lo estuvo notando a pesar de la presiÃ³n que Takeru, Tailmon y Hawkmon  
  
estaban representando Ãºltimamente para ella... Se echÃ³ la mochila a la espalda y se  
  
llevÃ³ a su hermano a rastras ya que Ã©ste estaba demasiado entretenido viendo a Mei  
  
por la ventana mientras que Ã©sta desayunaba.  
  
  
  
-Â¡Cada dÃ­a eres mÃ¡s difÃ­cil hermano!-se quejÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Y tÃº cada dÃ­a eres mÃ¡s molesta!-se defendiÃ³ el chico.-No ves que estaba ocupado?!  
  
-Â¿Y tÃº crees que a tu profesor de literatura lo convenza la explicaciÃ³n que pensabas  
  
darle? Â¡Lo siento, profe! Es que se me hizo tarde por estar viendo desayunar a mi  
  
nueva vecina...  
  
-Â¡Ho! Â¡Basta!-reprochÃ³ Tai.-Â¡No seas tan quisquillosa! Â¬Â¬  
  
-No es eso... Es que estoy algo presionada Ãºltimamente...  
  
-Debe de ser Takeru!  
  
-Â¿Takeru?  
  
-Seguramente te estÃ¡ presionando para que...!!  
  
-NOOOO!!!-Hikari se habÃ­a puesto aÃºn mÃ¡s colorada que la manzana que su hermano  
  
mayor devoraba.  
  
-Â¿Entonces?  
  
-Es por Tailmon...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© sucede con ella? Â¿EstÃ¡ enferma?  
  
-No... Creo que estÃ¡ enamorada ^^ -repuso la chica, casi ahogando a Taichi con la  
  
manzana.  
  
-ENAMORADA?! TAILMON??!! O_____O WOW... Se va a acabar el mundo...  
  
-Jaja! No exageres hermano! Es solo que ha estado actuando muy extraÃ±o... Y esas  
  
citas con Hawkmon solo la lastiman mÃ¡s...  
  
-...Definitivamente no entiendo a las chicas...-suspirÃ³ el jovencito, terminando de tragar  
  
la fruta.  
  
-Ni las entenderÃ¡s...-respondiÃ³ divertidamente su hermana menor.  
  
  
  
Por otro lado de la ciudad, Hawkmon habÃ­a llegado tarde a casa de los Yagami debido  
  
a complicaciones en su propia casa con Yolei (se le hizo tarde y tuvo que acompaÃ±arla  
  
a clases a toda prisa ayudÃ¡ndole con la mochila y el experimento que llevaba para la  
  
clase de quÃ­mica); se acomodÃ³ la pluma de la cabeza y se dispuso a tocar el timbre,  
  
cuando de pronto la puerta se abriÃ³ sÃºbitamente y su novia apareciÃ³ por ella, con un  
  
semblante despreocupado y sereno; hasta podrÃ­a haber apostado que aburrido de la  
  
monotonÃ­a...  
  
-Pasa...-le dijo, indicando el camino con una de sus patas.  
  
-Este... Yo estaba pensando que tal vez hoy podrÃ­amos...  
  
-A donde quieres ir?  
  
-No lo se... El caso es estar juntos...-repuso el Ã¡guila, tratando de sonreÃ­r... Tailmon se  
  
sonrojÃ³...  
  
-Si...-argumentÃ³ ella, sonriendo.-Tienes razÃ³n... El chiste es que estemos los dos...-y  
  
conforme hablaba, mÃ¡s convencida estaba de que asÃ­ era; de pronto lo jalÃ³ por el ala  
  
derecha y lo abrazÃ³ fuertemente, a lo que Hawk no pudo evitar ruborizarse bastante.  
  
Dio media vuelta y cerrÃ³ la puerta de golpe, mientras ambos entraban a la casa; el gato  
  
caminaba por delante, como si de guÃ­a de turistas se tratase, y luego entraron a la  
  
habitaciÃ³n de Taichi; una flamante PC se encontraba en aquel lugar, la encendieron y  
  
despuÃ©s de esperar a que cargara, entraron tranquilamente por la puerta al digimundo...  
  
Hawkmon abriÃ³ los ojos y se pudo ver a si mismo y a su acompaÃ±ante junto a una  
  
hermosa caÃ­da de agua en la que nunca antes habÃ­a estado...  
  
  
  
-Que bonito...-exclamÃ³, tratando de acercarse a la orilla.  
  
-Si que lo es...-responde ella.  
  
-Crees que podamos descender?  
  
-No, ni lo intentarÃ©!  
  
-Por quÃ© no?  
  
-Vinimos aquÃ­ a pasar una tarde tranquila los dos juntos, no a aventurarnos en algo de  
  
lo cual no sabemos si podamos salir vivos!  
  
-........  
  
Corte...  
  
-No lo puedo creer...-Tailmon colgaba de una rama a unos 200 metros del suelo,  
  
donde Hawkmon se habÃ­a detenido a reposar antes de terminar con el descenso, a la  
  
vez que una enorme gota de sudor recorrÃ­a su rostro graciosamente.  
  
-No te preocupes!-sonriÃ³ el pajarito.-AcostumbrÃ¡ndose ya no es difÃ­cil! ^^  
  
-Lo dices porque eres un ave Â¬Â¬U  
  
-Puede ser ._____________.U  
  
-Tailmon no puede volar!! Tailmon no puede volar!! Y no sabe como su novio la  
  
convenciÃ³ de hacer esta estupidez!! o -gritÃ³ ella, tratando de que todo el mundo se  
  
enterase... Una corriente de aire fue lo Ãºnico que necesitÃ³ para terminar de odiar aquella  
  
idea... Fue arrastrada contra su voluntad y comenzÃ³ a caer pesadamente sintiendo el  
  
dolor de la velocidad sobre su espalda; cuando sabÃ­a que todo habÃ­a terminado, que  
  
estaba todo perdido, que nunca mÃ¡s volverÃ­a a ver la luz del dÃ­a, algo... O alguien... La  
  
ayudÃ³... La tomÃ³ entre sus brazos y como pudo la condujo a suelo firme, luego se  
  
desvaneciÃ³ como una suave y cÃ¡lida brisa que se perdiÃ³ en la caÃ±ada, no sin antes  
  
acariciar bien el cuerpo de Tailmon...  
  
-Te amo...-Una voz suave y casi en un susurro le besÃ³ los labios... EntrÃ³ por sus orejas  
  
y se alejÃ³ con la brisa... Â¿El murmullo del viento? PodrÃ­a ser... En ocasiones la forma de  
  
las rocas y ramas de Ã¡rboles pueden hacernos creer que escuchamos voces... Tailmon  
  
no supo que fue lo que sucediÃ³... Solamente alcanzÃ³ a responder por instinto...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n...-y cerrÃ³ los ojos, ruborizÃ¡ndose como si alguien acabara de besarla...  
  
Cuando Hawkmon aterrizÃ³ tras de ella, se arrojÃ³ inmediatamente hacia el gato...  
  
-EstÃ¡s biÃ©n?!-gritÃ³-CÃ³mo lo lograste??!! Dime cÃ³mo hiciste eso??!!  
  
-QuÃ©... QuÃ© cosa...??  
  
-Una especie de sombra transparente te sujetÃ³ mientras caÃ­as... Dime... TÃº invocaste  
  
esa cosa...?? No sabÃ­a que podÃ­as...  
  
-No puedo...-interrumpe.-No puedo...-y su mirada se perdiÃ³ en el fondo de la caÃ±ada,  
  
el lugar hacia donde soplaba el viento con mayor intensidad, luego recordÃ³ aquellas  
  
palabras...  
  
-Te amo...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n...  
  
Â¿QuÃ© fue lo que sucediÃ³ en aquel lugar? Â¿AlgÃºn dÃ­a Tailmon se enterarÃ­a de quÃ© o quiÃ©n  
  
la habÃ­a rescatado de una muerte segura? Â¿Y aquÃ©l TE AMO? Â¿El viento? Â¿O alguien  
  
deseaba decirlo y por fin lo habÃ­a hecho? Algo muy extraÃ±o habÃ­a ocurrido...  
  
  
  
ContinuarÃ¡...  
  
  
  
Dudas? Comentarios? Deseas cebolla o bufonadas? No dejes de escribirme!  
  
wizzie_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Tailmon W.  
  
Martes, 05 de Marzo de 2002 


End file.
